1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cash depository for use at financial institutions, and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cash depository, and an ATM are in use for depositing cash in a bank or the like, and withdrawing cash therefrom.
FIG. 4 is a schematic representation showing the interior structure of a conventional cash depository. A shutter is provided in the upper part of a cash inlet 12, and is retracted upon pressing of a deposit button to enable bills to be deposited.
A cash-pooling unit 13 is for temporarily pooling the bills that have been thrown in through the cash inlet 12, and internally transferred.
A discrimination unit 14 determines whether or not the bills delivered via transfer paths a1, b1 are genuine. Bills identified as genuine bills are transferred to either a 10,000 yen bill stacker 15 for storing 10,000 yen bills or a 1,000 yen bill stacker 16 for storing 1,000 yen bills.
Attendant cassettes 17, 18 are cassettes detachable from the outside, and are for storing bills for replenishment.
A left-behind box 19 is provided for keeping cash left behind by a customer in storage, and if bills withdrawn are not taken out from the cash inlet 12 after a predetermined time length, a controller (not shown) causes the bills remaining in the cash inlet 12 to be transferred to the left-behind box 19 to be stored therein.
A reject box 20 is provided for storing bills which have been identified as genuine bills by the discrimination unit 14, but are found considerably stained or damaged.
Further, it frequently happens that bills thrown in the cash inlet 12 by customers are in disarray, or include kinds of bills which the cash depository is incapable of processing. As a result, there can be times when the cash depository is jammed with the bills at some midpoint on the transfer paths. Once jamming occurs in the middle of the transfer paths in the cash depository, a problem has resulted in that it has taken time to fix a trouble.